Blue Lagoon: Eclare Edition
by Mandy8771
Summary: What happens when two people, who are complete opposites have to learn to survive together when a class trip goes wrong? Will they make it? Will they fall in love? Based off of Blue Lagoon: The Awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**Clare:**

I wake up right on schedule. I walk over to my closet and pick out my outfit for the day. Once I'm dressed and my makeup is on, I look over my schedule for the week. As usual it's filled to the max, but at least this week I'm busy with going on our school trip to Cuba. A few of us students are heading there to help rebuild schools for the local kids. I look at the time and see that I'm running late. I sigh and run to my car and drive to school. Once I park, I see my friends Alli and Bianca walking up to me.

"Hey guys." I smile at them.

"Hey." They both say and wave. We walk in the school together and I head to my locker. As I'm looking through my things to see which books I need, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look over and see Drew Torres smiling at me.

"Hey, Clare What's up?" He asks

"Oh, nothing much." I say.

"Sweet, so you're going on the trip right?" He asks. I nod and look at him.

"Cool, that means we can hang out." He says.

"Yeah, sure." I smile at him. He smiles and walks away. I turn back to my locker to grab my English and Science book, when I hear a squeal from none other than Alli.

"What?" I ask her.

"Drew Torres!" She says." Drew freaking Torres, the Quarterback of Degrassi High, basically just asked you out!" She says excitedly." You, Clare Edwards might just get laid on this trip."

I roll my eyes and shut my locker. "You're so weird and no I'm not getting laid okay?" I say and start walking toward my next class.

"Oh, come on Clare, Drew is hot and was totally hitting on you, you can not pass this up." She says.

"She's right you know." Bianca says. I sigh and look at them." Yes, he's good looking and yes, he did say he wanted to hang out with me on the trip, but nothing is going to happen. We're all going to busy with building and everything, not much free time to hang out or to get laid." I say.

"We'll talk about this later Edwards." Alli says. I laugh and shake my head before walking in and taking my seat in English.

* * *

**Eli:**

I hit my alarm's snooze button three times this morning, before actually getting up. I walk over and pick something out to wear before grabbing some breakfast and sitting down to play some video games. Just before I'm about to finish the level the screen goes black.

"What the –" I say confused before I hear my dad's voice.

"You're going to be late for school." He says. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, Dad I know." I sigh and grab my bag before heading out the door. I get to school right as the bell rings. I walk straight in to English and to my seat. Just as I'm sure that Ms. Dawes didn't see me come in late, she calls out my name.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, have you forgotten what time my English class begins?" She asks.

"No, Ma'am, my car wouldn't start this morning." I lie.

"Well perhaps you should get that checked so you are no longer late for my class." She says.

"Yeah, perhaps." I say to her sarcasm dripping from my voice. She just shakes her head and goes back to whatever she was teaching about.

"ALL STUDENTS WHO WILL BE ATTENDING THE CUBA TRIP PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYM AT THIS TIME FOR THE INFORMATIONAL MEETING." Mr. Simpson says over the intercom. I quickly get out of my seat and grab my things and hurry out the door. As I do, I run into someone.

"Oh, sorry." She says.

I look over and see Clare Edwards. She's the one that literally has everything in her life on paper and tons of friends,basically my complete opposite. I just walk past her and into the gym. I take my seat and roll my eyes at the people who are going on this trip. I talk to none of these people and the only reason I'm going on this trip is because of my dad. He said it would look great on my college applications. I roll my eyes thinking about the talk we had about this.

In the middle of my thinking, I hear an annoying voice and look over and see Alli Bhandari talking to Clare Edwards about something as they walk in. Drew Torres walks in after them and wraps his arm around Clare's shoulder. I happen to see an uncomfortable look on her face as he does, but I just look toward the front to Mr. Simpson talking.

****After about two hours of a pointless meeting, talking about everything we're going to be doing and what our rules are, we are dismissed to our next classes. Luckily, mine is lunch. I walk in the cafeteria and sit at a table and take out my apple. I take out the newest edition of "Gothic Tales", that I bought yesterday and start reading it. A few minutes into my reading, I feel as if someone is staring at me. This really isn't out of the ordinary, I mean if I was like most of the kids here and saw someone like me I would stare too, however, this stare felt different. I look up and look around the room and meet eyes with the red-headed girl I ran into this morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clare:**

I've been sitting in class for 10 minutes already waiting for class to start. Finally, the bell rings and Ms. Dawes begins her lesson. All of a sudden, the classroom door opens and in walks in Eli Goldsworthy. He is always late and I just can't imagine ever being late to anything in my life. Yet, he doesn't seem to care about being late or being in detention all the time. Anyway, after Ms. Dawes calls him out about being late, he gives this lame excuse about his car breaking down.

Just as Ms. Dawes goes back to her lesson, Mr. Simpson tells us over the PA to come to the gym. I sigh because I hate missing class especially when I know I'm going to be missing classes for a week starting tomorrow. I just gather my things anyway and head toward the door, when I run into Eli. I look up at him and say my apologies, but he just stares at me and walks right on by without saying a word. I just roll my eyes and walk down the hall, where Alli is waiting for me.

"Okay, so have you given any more thought to the whole Drew situation?" She asks me.

"No, Alli." I sigh." I was in class, you know learning something." I say as we start walking into the gym.

"Oh, come on Clare, tomorrow we're going to Cuba. How can you even think about school right now?" She says. Before I can answer, I feel someone wrap their arm around my shoulder. I look over and see that it's Drew.

"So how awesome is it that not only are we missing school for a week, but we get out of classes for this meeting?" He smirks.

"Awesome!" Alli nods.

"Not really." I say." It's bad enough I'm going to get behind the week we're gone, I don't need to add another day to that list." I say as we sit down.

"Clare you need to let loose, chill if you will." Alli says. "And maybe you can let Drew help you with that." She whispers in my ear before Mr. Simpson starts the meeting.

After the meeting, I head to my locker to put my books up and get my lunch. I walk in the cafeteria and sit at the usual table that I sit at. I pull out my sandwich and my salad that I packed and start to eat. Alli and Bianca walk in and sit in front of me. They start talking about the whole Drew and Cuba things again, so I just tune them out. I look around and see Eli sitting there eating an apple and reading something. He then looks up and we meet each other's eyes.

"Umm Hello? Earth to Clare." I hear Alli say. I turn back to her." Sorry did you say something?" I say.

"Yeah, I was talking about what outfits and swim suits we were all bringing." She says." And what or shall I say who were you staring at?" She asks.

"Just staring into space." I lie. She rolls her eyes and looks around.

"Oh, please tell me you were not looking at that freak Eli Goldsworthy?" She asks.

I just look down and at my food.

"Seriously Clare?" she says." Drew Torres is talking to you and you stare at that freak?" She says. " What is wrong with you?"

I sigh and finish eating.

"I remember him in middle school." Bianca says randomly." He wasn't as weird or freakish back then. In fact, he was sort of hot, in that mysterious kind of way."

"Bianca, no just no." Alli says shaking her head. They both laugh and start talking about other things, when I notice that Eli is leaving with Ms. Dawes. I hear Alli laugh." Well looks like the freak is no longer going on our trip." She smirks.

* * *

**Eli:**

As soon as we met each other's eyes, she looks away and I see her friend look at me with a disgusted look. I roll my eyes and go back to reading, when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look and see an angry Ms. Dawes looking at me. I groan to myself.

"Yes, Ms. Dawes?" I ask.

"You need to come with me Mr. Goldsworthy." She says." Looking at my records, you have been late 10 times in the last two weeks to my class, which results in a multiple detentions, which will then lead to suspension. We need to go have a talk with your father and the principal." She says." So, if you would come with me."

I sigh and gather my things before getting up and walking with her. My dad is going to be so pissed at me and I probably won't be able to go on the stupid Cuba trip now and that will piss him off even more. I get to the office and see my dad with his "angry face" on. We all go in and sit in front of Principal's desk.

"Well, Mr. Goldsworthy, your son has been late to school many times lately. " Mr. Simpson says. "And for every 2 tardies, results in a detention and five detentions results in a suspension. Now, we know that Eli is planned to be going on the Cuba trip and instead of suspending him for the week, we could just take him off of the list for the trip." He suggests.

"No, I want my son on that trip." He says." Yes, he might have broken the rules, but he needs this trip. If anything this trip is about work and helping others, am I correct?" He says. Mr. Simpson nods." Well dismissing him from this trip, would look bad at you. Here is a teenage boy, choosing to go help others and because he was late to school a few times you decide to have him just attend school instead. No, I've paid for this trip and his passport there for my son is going." He says. I roll my eyes at my father's little speech. He only wants me to go so he can get me out of the house for a week.

After a few minutes of debating, Mr. Simpson finally decides to let me go. He dismisses me the rest of the day and I head home ignoring my father.

I get home and go straight to my room. I shut the door and lock it. I go to my computer and put on some music before I start packing for this stupid trip. Honestly, I could care less about it. I hate the people that are going on this trip just as much as they hate me. Once I'm done packing, I go downstairs and make some dinner before going upstairs and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clare:**

I wake up way before my alarm clock goes off because today is when we leave for Cuba. Once I get up, I go over to my bags and go through them again and match them up with my checklist to make sure I have everything. Passport, Plane tickets, snacks, sunscreen, clothes, swimsuits, hats, bug spray, shoes, etc. I've got everything packed again and ready to go. I hop in the shower quickly and then do my makeup and hair before getting dressed. I grab my bags and carry them downstairs, where I see my mom making breakfast.

"Have everything packed?" she asks.

"Yeah, I've checked multiple times and every is in order and ready to go." I smile to her as I sit at the table. She brings me a plate filled with my favorite breakfast foods. I smile and start to eat.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She says.

"I'm going to miss you too, Mom." I say. I finish eating and my dad takes everything to the car. I hug my mom and head to the school with my dad. He helps me carry everything to the bus we're taking to the airport before hugging me goodbye. I get on the bus and sit in a seat waiting for Alli and Bianca. They soon come and sit by me. Right as the bus is about to pull off, Eli runs and gets on the bus. I hear Alli groan.

"What?" I ask her.

"I was sure we were going to be freak free on this trip after seeing him leave with Ms. Dawes yesterday at lunch." She says.

"Well we can't always get what we want now can we princess." I hear Eli smirk to her. She rolls her eyes and we head to the airport.

* * *

**Eli:**

"Son, get your ass up." I hear my dad say. "You're going to be late." I groan and look over and see its 3 in the morning. I roll my eyes and get up. I walk in my bathroom and wet my hair and face before going over to my closet and grabbing some clothes to change into. Once I'm dressed, I grab my bags and head downstairs.

"Now, you need to be on your best behavior on this trip." My dad says as I grab some coffee. "After what I had to do to make sure you were still going on this trips, you better not get in any more trouble. Do you hear me?" He asks. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, Dad, I hear you." I say. I put everything in the car and head to the school. I grab my bags and put them on the bus before running to get on it. As I'm walking to a seat, I hear a groan and hear a complaint about me coming form Alli. I roll my eyes and sit down.

"Well we can't always get what we want now can we princess." I smirk at her. She rolls her eyes and faces forward. I pop in my earphones and turn on my iPod as the bus heads to the airport.

After a few hours later, we get to the hotel.

"Okay, students you have the rest of the day to spend doing what ever you want here at the hotel. We'll meet back around 6 tonight for dinner and then lights out because tomorrow is a busy day." I hear Ms. Oh say.

I roll my eyes and head to my room. I lay my things on the floor and look around the room. This place is pretty awesome, but I could care less about all this fancy shit. I walk out onto the balcony and see everyone else in the pool. I look down and see Drew and Clare swimming around with each other. As I'm looking, I see Clare look up at me. We just stare at each other for a bit before Drew comes up behind her and picks her up. I just shake my head and go back inside my room and play some video games.

* * *

**Clare:**

Once we get to the hotel, Alli, Bianca, and I head straight to our room. I start to unpack all my things, while Alli and Bianca tried to decide, which swim suit they're going to wear first.

"Clare, which one?" They ask holding up two different ones. I just point to one not really caring, and they go put those on. Once I'm finished unpacking, I grab one of my swimsuits and change before grabbing my pool bag and heading down.

"So, Clare, we're officially here now, so you know what that means." Alli says excitedly. "It's time for you and Drew to start hanging out." she smirks.

I sigh."Alli, I don't really care about that okay?" I say." We're to help others not for me and Drew to hang out so can you please just drop it already?"

She just rolls her eyes and we get in the pool. We swim around for a while before Drew comes over and we talk and swim for a bit. I look around once Drew is talking to someone else and notice that Eli isn't out here. I look up and see him standing on the balcony of his room. We meet each other's eyes again and the only thing that breaks our stare is Drew picking me up.

"Ah." I squeal and laugh. "Drew! What are you doing?" I laugh.

"Oh, nothing." He smirks. I just laugh and shake my head at him before swimming away. A few hours pass and we all head up to our rooms to get ready for dinner. After dinner, we head back to our rooms. I get ready for bed and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eli:**

Today was hell. Plain and simple. It was miserably hot and I got stuck hammering away on the frame for the building. I'm ready for a nice shower and a nap. Right as I'm about to get into the shower, there's a knock on my door. I sigh and go to answer it and see Imogen; I think that's her name. I look at her confused.

"Can I help you?" I ask her.

"No," She says. "It's just that well.. You see KC and Drew found out there is a party boat out by the hotel's dock and well.. We're all going to crash it and I figured I'd ask if you wanted to go."

Even though I hate hanging out with these people, I couldn't pass up an opportunity to party.

"Sure, what time does it leave?" I ask.

"In 30 minutes." She says." Don't be late." She smirks before walking away. I laugh a little and go take my shower and change quickly before heading to dock with everyone else. When I get there, I see the boat is huge and is filled with drunken college students. Well at least I'll get a beer.

I walk on and go straight to the bar and grab myself a nice cold beer. I look around and see that Imogen was right that the entire group was crashing, well except I don't see Clare. I laugh to myself. Of course, miss goody goody and must abide by her schedule wouldn't be her. I might not talk to her much, but I know if it's not her schedule she doesn't do it. Just as the boat is about to leave, I see Clare running onto the boat. Well, I guess this girl can be a little sponetaous.

* * *

**Clare:**

After a long, hot, miserable day, I'm ready to shower, eat, and sleep before I have to do it all over tomorrow. Just as I get out of the shower and change, I walk out into the room and see Bianca and Alli getting dressed for something.

"Where are you guys going?" I ask them confused.

"Drew found out there is a party boat at the hotel's dock and it leaves in 30 minutes." Alli says.

"Oh, well have fun." I say and head over to my bed.

"I don't think so missy." Bianca says." You're coming with us. The entire group is going."

"I'm really tired." I say," You two can go without me." I say.

"Nope." Alli smirks." You're going, now get changed." I sigh and debate it. I walk over to the closet and grab something to wear. I grab my purse and head out with Alli and Bianca. Right as we get there, we see the boat is about to leave. We all run onto the boat laughing.

"Well, damn and here I thought we could crash a party without a daddy's little princess." I hear Eli say behind us.

Alli looks at him disgusted. "Oh, shut up, who the Hell invited you anyway?" She asks.

He just shrugs and walks away. I watch him leave and he turns around and looks at me. He just smirks at me and turns away.

"You should go find Drew." Alli says. I sigh and just shake my head and go look for him. I walk around the boat before seeing Drew kissing some girl. I sigh and turn around seeing Eli standing there drinking a beer.

"Isn't that your new boyfriend?" He says pointing his beer toward Drew.

"What's it to you?" I ask annoyed.

He shrugs and goes back to drinking. I roll my eyes and walk past him. I walk toward the edge of the boat to get away from the crowd. I don't even know why I came here. I should have just stayed in the room. This isn't my scene and I don't even like Drew. All of a sudden a group of drunken idiots run by bumping into me and cause me to fall over the side into the water.

* * *

**Eli:**

I stand there drinking my beer as Clare walks past me. She goes and stands out of the crowd and just stays there looking out into the ocean. I hear a bunch of yells and laughs as a group of frat guys run past me. I hear a scream and when the guys are out of sight, Clare is no longer where she was. I start to panic and run over to the side and hear her scream.

"Somebody help!" She screams. I Jump over into the ocean and swim over to her.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

She coughs and nods. "Yeah," She says." How are we going to get back on the boat?" She asks.

I look around and see one of those blow up life boats connected to the boat. I wrap my arms around her waist and swim toward it. I help her on to it and then get in myself.

"Thank you." She says shivering. I sigh and move over toward her and wrap my arms around her. I hear what sounds like a siren and look up and see a police boat heading our way.

"Shit." I mumble. I let go off Clare and take out my knife and cut the line that connects us to the boat.

"What the hell are you doing?" She says." How are we supposed to get back if we're not connected?"

"Do you want to get arrested?" I say pointing to police boat. She sighs and shakes her head.

"Look, we'll stay here until they start to leave and then we'll head back following them. We'll be fine." I say. A few minutes later the boat starts to leave. I go to turn on the engine and it does turn over. I sigh. "It doesn't have any gas." I say.

"Oh, well that's just great." She says. "So, now what? How are we supposed to get back now?"

"Someone will find us, okay." I say. "And we'll be back tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Clare:**

I wake up to sunlight hitting my face. I groan and sit up and wondering why my alarm clock didn't go off. I rub my eyes and see that I'm in the middle of the ocean and everything that happened last night comes back. I look over and see Eli still sleeping. How can he be sleeping at a time like this?

I shake him awake. "Eli get up!" I say. He groans. "No, five more minutes." He mumbles.

"Eli, Get your ass up we're in the middle of the freaking ocean!" I yell. He sits up quickly and looks around. He sighs. "Let me see your phone." He says. I hand him my phone and thankfully because of my zip lock bags it still works. He groans. "Still no reception." He says.

"I thought you said someone would find us." I say. "We've been out here all night."

He sighs and looks at me." Look, I'm sorry okay? I figured people would be looking for us."

I sigh and sit back and go through my bag to see what all I have. I look over at Eli, who is just staring out into the ocean. I look around and notice land not too far from us.

"Eli, Eli, look." I say pointing to land. He looks over." That's still miles away from us Clare, how do you expect us to get there?" He asks. I look around the boat and see two paddles. I get them and hand him one and hold on the other. We use them and soon we get to the island. We get off the boat and walk onto the beach of the island and lay down in the sand exhausted from paddling.

"Are you okay?" Eli asks me. I nod and look over at him. "You?" I ask. He nods and we lay there for a bit. After a while, we start walking around to find a hotel or something. Soon day turns into night and we head back to the beach. Eli uses his lighter to start a fire. I look through my bag and hand him one of my energy bars.

"Thanks." He says. I nod and we eat them a silence. "What are we going to do?" I say after awhile. "I mean we can't stay on an island with nothing. No food, no water, no shelter." I say.

"I'm sure we can find some fruit and there's bound to be a spring here somewhere and tomorrow we can build something." He says. I nod and soon we fall asleep.

* * *

**Eli:**

I wake up to Clare cuddled up to me. I move away slowly trying not to wake her up. I get up and see that the sun is just rising. I decide to go and get the boat to help with our shelter. I walk over to where we came in and see that the boat is nowhere to be seen.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I scream frustrated. I sigh and walk back to where Clare is and see she's awake.

"Is everything okay?" She asks worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"The boat is gone." I say sitting down.

"What do you mean the boat's gone?" She says." It was just out there and now what are we supposed to do. " She sighs sadly. I sigh and walk over to her and hug her.

"Hey, we're going to be fine okay?" I say. "We have each other and we'll find food and we'll find something to make a shelter." I say trying to comfort her. After a while, we go and look for some food. We find some bananas, coconuts and some berries. As we head back, I see this beautiful waterfall.

"Wow." I whisper. "This is amazing." I say.

"Yeah, it is." I hear Clare say. I look over to her. "Shall we take a swim?" I ask her.

"We need to look for shelter." She says. "Clare, let's just take a break, we still have a few hours before nightfall." I say taking off my shirt. "Now, come on." I say and take off my shorts leaving me in my boxers before jumping in the water. When I come up I look over at Clare and see her standing there, before taking off her shirt and shorts and jumping in.

I look over at her as she comes up. "See, now isn't this worth the little break." I smirk at her.

She laughs and swims around. "Yeah, yeah." She says. We swim around some more before getting out. We get dressed and we find some things to build with. We take everything back to our spot and start building. We finish building and Clare starts the fire and we sit down and eat.

"Do you think they're looking for us? " Clare asks looking over at me.

"Probably for you." I say. "I'm a nobody. No one on that trip even wanted me there."

"That's not true Eli." She says." They'll be looking for the both of us.. and if it means anything.. I'm glad you were on the trip." She says blushing. I smirk over at her.

"Well thanks." I say smiling at her. She smiles back and soon we lay down and fall asleep.


End file.
